


Machine

by GeomeunNabi



Series: DC'verse [7]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Cyborg Jongin, Fluff and Angst, Jinx Taemin, M/M, wow this is the least tags i have i can't believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: A hero and a villain fall in love.





	Machine

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO MY FRIENDS! I'm back with another updateeee. So I made Taemin jinx because their relationship on Teen Titans was so cute and angsty i just had to make them this way, besides Taemin also has that pretty purple hair phase so I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Don't worry, the other members will come in time. I'm finalizing the character list because when I finally introduce all the characters,. there's gonna be a huge project coming up for this series. I hope you guys will support that project when it comes up as much as the one-shots.
> 
> Lastly I hope you enjoy this fic!

Taemin quickly maneuvers his body to dodge the bullets raining to hit him, he smirks at how idiotic the people are, thinking that they could hit him. With a flick of his wrist, he sends the policemen to the ground, the bullets in their gun's canisters falling out as the weapon breaks down in their hands. He wasn't called Karma for nothing, his power lets him give other people the worst of luck. Lucky for him, yes I mean that, he hasn't been caught yet by neither Wolf nor any members of EXO. With the bag of cash on his shoulders he runs off into the sunset, not with a pair of handcuffs on his wrists. 

The police carry on their wild chase with him, but they fail, they always do, since luck will never be on their side. He jumps from building to building, his purple hair swaying with the wind. As he finally approaches his safe house he had finally lost the cops, who had probably given up on stopping him. He crawls inside his little apartment, heaving the bag inside with him. Taemin then places the bag on the bed, then proceeds to count how much money he made this time. 

After counting the huge amount he hides them sneakily, having a safe hidden from everyone was great, since he probably will forget it was there in there first place. Stashing a good amount of money in the safe, he quickly closes it, locking the contents in the steel box, then hiding it again. He lies down on his bed, playing with the wisps of magic on his fingertips, flicking it around, but not hitting anything. He checks the clock then realizes he had somewhere to go, he was meeting Jongin again tonight! 

He quickly stands up then opens his closet, opting to look his best to impress his boyfriend he hasn't seen in a long time. He choose a dark blue silk shirt and a pair of black pants, he also wear a pair of silver hoops and a black choker. Taemin also wears a bit of makeup, lining his eyes with a little eyeliner to make his eyes pop and a thin layer of pinkish lip gloss to make his lips look more plush. He puts on his black heeled shoes to finish his look, now he looks delectable, he hopes for his boyfriend to appreciate how he looks. 

Taemin gets out by the means of the window again, not wanting to alert his neighbors. He smiles as he misses his Jongin, it has been a long time since he has seen him, knowing that his occupation will endanger them both, they both agreed to meet one a month, at night. The day had already sunk to a silent evening once he arrives in their usual spot, the secluded section in the park where they first met. 

Jongin was already there, setting a blanket for them to sit on. His mechanical arms clicking into movement, as he neatly places the basket down. Taemin coos at his boyfriend, how he was trying his best to make this night perfect for them. He was part of EXO anyway, so there had always been that risk of dating Jongin, or better known as the cyborg Kai to the world. 

"Miss me baby?" Taaemin quirks, getting inside their place. Jongin quickly looks to his direction then scrambles to embrace him. Jongin embraces him tight, well not too tight to kill Taemin of course. Taemin hugs back, ruffling Jongin's blond hair and kissing his cheek. He hears him laugh under his breath, hearing the sweet melody again makes his heart melt. He makes Jongin face him, he cups his face, taking in everything, from his red cybernetic eye and his normal human eye to his lips. 

He was perfect in his eyes, but why do people think he was a monster, if they only knew how kind he was. Taemin knew that he was the monster and not Jongin, he was the one who steals to keep himself alive. He was the one who hurts people so he could feed himself, and yet people call Jongin a monster. Jongin was the one who keeps them safe when the senior heroes weren't around, he was the one who made inventions to make their lives easier. Then why would they call him those names, those words that they didn't realize would hurt him even if he was part machine. 

"Let's sit down Tae, let me spoil you." Jongin says as he takes Taemin's hand, holding it tight as he guides him to the blanket. Taemin sits down cross legged while Jongin spreads his legs. Jongin takes out various snacks and a bottle of wine from the basket. The villain watches his lover fix him a portion, his eyes twitching with concentration as he calculated how much of one dish he will put so he could try it all. Taemin laughs then grabs his hands, which made Jongin confused.

"Don't overthink Nini, we have all night to finish all of this." He says before giving his aluminum hand a kiss, caressing each finger with his lips. He knows Jongin wouldn't be able to feel it, but at least he could see how much Taemin loves him. They smile at each other longingly as they ate, exchanging chaste conversations and kisses. Both of them needed this, to not be Kai and Karma, to not be a hero and a villain. They were just them, in love, regardless of their differences in both their physical attributes. 

"I love you so much Tae, so much." Jongin says as he rests his head on Taemin's lap, watching the moonlight as it shines on them, giving Taemin a soft glow. Taemin realizes that sooner or later, EXO will ask Jongin to take him down, to bring him to justice for his crimes. Jongin knows this too, but he just didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to see Taemin behind bars for the rest of his life, locked down like the animal the community think that he is. 

"I love you too Nini, always." 

But for now, they'll pretend, until the times comes that they have to face reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Just comment down below for ships you want to see more in the series.
> 
> Follow me on:
> 
> Twitter: @GeomeunN  
> CuriousCat: KingJongdaeQwQ
> 
> If you guys wanna talk about the series or pitch some ideas for new one shots, or just comment XD
> 
> Love you guys!


End file.
